The Wings of Memory
by Raven317
Summary: Ichigo's powers have not come back by the time the quincy attack the Gotei 13 but the shinigami struggle on. His powers reawaken in an unexpected way but when he loses control he has to deal with the consequences. Rukia finds him and together they prepare for an inevitable fight when quincy return. Rated T for some language an Ichigo x Rukia fluff
1. Stepping up

**Author's note:** I do not own Bleach, the characters, or their drama, but I can try and replicate it! So, if you do not read the manga this story will contain some spoilers. Spoiler number 1- I squealed like a little girl when Rukia finally got her banki. She finally has the power to prove she's a total bad-ass (pardon my french). This story is based off the most current developments in the manga with some alterations, like Ichigo hasn't gotten his powers back yet, and somehow the Gotei 13 beat back the Quincy with a lot of casualties and a lot of help from hat and clogs. I'm really excited to this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Stepping Up<strong>

"Kiyone-san, Sentaro-san, I can't accept this," Rukia said gazing at the badge that the lieutenants offered her. She couldn't say that she hadn't thought about taking up a higher position, especially now that there were so many glaring holes in the ranks of the Gotei 13. The captain's seat of the third, fourth, eighth, and ninth were all vacant and the divisions were clearly suffering as a result. Shinigami who were not quite suited for leadership position were forced to pick up the slack and the results were chaotic. It was no one's fault really, except those damn quincy who had decided they wanted to play at being god. Fortunately they had been chased off for now, but they would be back to have another go at the spirit king. Their vengeance had taken it's tole effectively crippling the Gotei 13's military system. Captain commander Kyoraku was a surprisingly effective leader, he had done everything that could possibly be done to keep everything together. He was constantly working and quietly taking on responsibilities which no one else knew how to take care of. His lazy carefree demeanor had drastically changed into a somber one, though his warm smile still frequented his lips when the occasion called for it. Sometimes it was there even when there was no reason to smile as if he were rebelling against the effects of tragedy. Rukia's respect for the man grew daily.

Sentaro's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "You're more powerful than we are, you're a good leader, you've even achieved bankai. Who's ever heard of a third seat with a bankai? In all honesty you should be applying for a captain's position. Kami knows we could use a captain as organized as you are right now." Rukia smirked at the idea of there being two captain Kuchiki's in the Gotei at the same time.

"No, I'm not skilled enough to be a captain. Not yet at least- and I can't take your lieutenant's positions when you're so worthy of it." They both made sounds of frustration. She was kind of flattered that they had suspended their typical competitiveness with each other in order to convince her to become the lieutenant of squad 13.

"I don't get it Kuchiki!" Kiyone shouted. "I know that you desperately want to do more to help out but you won't take a position of authority. Are you afraid of leading or what?"

Rukia looked down to ponder the question, "It's not that, it's just- I feel like the right opportunity hasn't presented itself yet." A black butterfly with delicate pink markings swirling the base of it's wings chose that moment to come floating in through the window. As it approached, Rukia held out a finger where it perched.

_Kuchiki Rukia, please report to your captain's quarters at your earliest convenience._

"I have to go," she gave Kiyone and Sentaro a small courteous bow, "thank you for your offer." After she left the room Kiyone smacked Sentaro on the arm.

"This is your fault, she didn't accept because you were being too blunt!"

"My fault?!"

Rukia's hand hovered above the door knob. She was probably going to be sent out on another scouting mission. She had been so busy lately that she hadn't been able to work on her personal project lately. She hadn't even had a spare minute to check on how Ichigo was doing in the past eight months. Her shoulders sagged in exhaustion thinking about how relentless her duties had become, but she quickly rectified her posture. Everyone else was working just as hard or harder so she had no right to even think of being tired. She pushed her way into Captain Ukitake's quarters and went to her knees in a position of respect.

"Captain," She looked up and found that he wasn't alone, "and Captain Commander!" The two older men smiled at her.

"I'm glad you were able to make it here so fast Rukia. Won't you join us for some tea?" Ukitake gestured at an unoccupied cushion opposite of them. She nodded and took her place while Kyoraku poured her a steaming cup. The two men sipped silently, appearing to be quite content and unworried. Her curiosity was growing by the minute but she held her silence as was proper.

Finally, captain Kyoraku set down his cup with a satisfied sigh. Then he gave Rukia a mischievous look, "Well Ms. Kuchiki, I've heard stories that you achieved bankai just yesterday. I have also heard that Lieutenant Renji is parading around taking credit for all your years of hard work."

She laughed, "Yes, he can be obnoxious that way." The petite shinigami was inwardly surprised, it had been a long time since she felt this relaxed. Ukitake sat with a serene smile while Kyoraku chuckled,

"He's an interesting character that one. I wanted to offer my congratulations to you."

"Thank you sir." They fell into a comfortable silence. There had to be another reason for this meeting. As kind as he was, someone as busy as Kyoraku wouldn't just stop and have tea to celebrate a banki.

"I can't ignore your talent Kuchiki, it has to be put to better use for everyone's sake. I discussed the matter with Captain Ukitake and he has reluctantly agreed with my decision. Squad eight has been left without an authority figure since Nanoa-chan and my departure, which is why you will be transferred there and become lieutenant. You will take on a captain's duties until we can find someone suited to the job."

"Sir?"

"Rukia, it pains me to send you away. I've grown very found of you, but we need you elsewhere. You have learned everything that you can under me and I'm confident in your abilities. It's time for a new chapter in your life to begin," Ukitake said. She had to fight down the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes and a strong urge to hug the both of them.

"You honor me," she said quietly. "I will gladly accept this position."

"Good. Brace yourself though, the first month in a new position is always the most stressful. We will have a short induction ceremony tomorrow at noon." The captain commander opened both hands wide and a stream of about two dozen hell butterflies came from the windows to rest on them. He silently relayed a message and they took off in a flurry of black wings.

* * *

><p>Rukia could feel the eyes of everyone on her as she walked in the middle of four rows of people. The gaps in the line were painfully obvious. The captains stood in positions of honor on the in inside rows while their lieutenants loyally stood behind their right shoulders with their hands behind their backs. She caught Renji's gaze and his smug smile widened a little bit. Rukia wanted to roll her eyes at him. Then her eyes flicked to nii-san. His face appeared to hold his usual cold and passive expression at first glance but there was definitely a gleam of pride in his eyes. A feeling of delight swelled in her chest as she stopped before the steps where the captain commander stood and Nanao just behind him. Kyoraku smirked and winked at her before beginning.<p>

His voice adopted a commanding tone, "Rukia, of the noble house Kuchiki!" In an instant she dropped her her knees with a bowed head and fists planted on the hardwood floor.

"Sir!"

"Is it your wish to become the lieutenant of squadron eight of the 13 Division Imperial Court Guards?"

"It is."

"Are you capable of upholding all ideals and performing all duties expected of a lieutenant?"

"I am."

"Will you swear to defend the people of Soul Society and the Real World from all evils until your last breath?"

"I swear."

"Then stand and make your mark." Rukia rose from her position as Nanao came forward with a record book filled with the signatures of all the past and present lieutenants. She touched the parchment with her index finger just below Renji and Mashiro's marks and transferred a small amount of rieatsu onto the page. The letters of her name crept onto the page like silver frost. Nanoa retreated and Kyoraku produced the lieutenant badge of squad eight and secured it around her arm.

He spoke to her quietly while he tied it, "Well done Kuchiki. Your bother trembled like a leaf when he was promoted." She smiled widely with amusement.

When the captain commander finished he proclaimed, "Lieutenant Kuchiki, go and take your place." She didn't have a captain to stand behind but she situated herself between Renji and Rangiku. Renji hit her in the arm playfully and she struggled to keep a strait face.

"Today we have taken another step toward recovering our full strength. That goal is still an ambitious one, but your hard work fights for that cause everyday. We must be ready for what lies ahead. Good luck Lieutenant Kuchiki," the captain commander nodded towards her.

You are all dismissed."

Most of the captains started for the exit, a few of them nodded toward her in acknowledgement, but all of the lieutenants flocked around her.

"It's about time, we should go out for a drink to celebrate!" Matsumoto said good naturedly with a hand on her shoulder.

Kiyone sobbed dramatically, "I'm so happy for you!"

Isane took her sister by the shoulders and steered her toward the exit, "Calm down little one."

"You'll do great Ruki-Ruki!" Yachiro chirped.

Momo laughed, "You know, you're so involved already that I had forgotten that you weren't a lieutenant until we got the message yesterday that you were being promoted."

Renji shooed everyone away, "Alright, alright, stop smothering the midget." She gave him a sharp glare but he threw an arm around her shoulder and led her outside. "Time to show you to your new barracks!"

"Hm, I'll have to introduce myself and set up some ground rules."

"My advice to you is to worry about that tomorrow. Today you should get settled in and celebrate . . . Lieutenant Kuchiki!" She smiled at her new title. She let him drag her away, and took his advised. She closed her eyes and lifted her face toward the sky breathing in the scent of plum blossoms.


	2. A Lesson in Camaraderie

A Lesson in Camaraderie

Rukia woke up slowly when early morning sunlight streamed in through her eyelids. It was the best way to wake up. She stretched her arms above her head, pulling on the muscles in her arms and back. She could see a large barren quart yard outside of her window. It wasn't the best view in the world but she was just happy she had a her own window. Lower ranking members shared a common sleeping quarters and bathrooms, lieutenants had their own room directly across from the main squad's sleeping quarters but they still had to share the bathrooms. Captains had the luxury of private quarters in the top floor of the division barracks. At the moment squad eight's captain quarters were empty. Rukia supposed she could have moved in there for the time being and no one would argue, but it didn't feel right. Plus she wouldn't want to give it up whenever the new captain arrives, whoever that might be. She looked around at the starkness of her room: a desk, a bed, and nightstand table. She would have to find time to go shopping later. Before anything else, she had to address her subordinates. She summoned a couple of hell butterflies to announce that everyone was to gather in the dojo in ten minuets. She scrounged up an apple for breakfast and went up to the captains quarters to rearrange some furniture.

When she arrived in the dojo, the squad members were milling around and chatting in small groups. She dragged a box to the front of the room and stood on top of it, the better to see and be seen. Despite its size the box only made her a couple inches taller than the average man. Whatever, it worked well enough.

"Attention, squad eight!" the chatter began to die down, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki and as of yesterday, I am your new lieutenant." She let them whisper to each other for a moment. "I have never been in a position of leadership before, so I would appreciate a little patience while I figure out how to run things. However, do not think that this is a opportunity to walk all over me because I will not give you that chance. I expect you all to perform your duties just as you always have and I will not accept shoddy work. Now that you know what I expect, I would like to see where our strengths lie. How many of you would say kido is your strong suit?

She gazed around at the squad members who were glancing at each other. Slowly a few hands went up. She counted about ten. "Alright, how many would say they are better at hand to hand combat?" Fewer hands presented themselves. "Shunpo?" Only one or two hands went up. How many of you have achieved shikai and would say your zanpakto's special ability is your strong suit?" Ten more hands went up. How about sword play without shikai abilities?" Twice as many hands went up. "Ok, that's good," she paused, thinking. "How many of you would say your strengths lie elsewhere?" Two hands were raised.

Out of curiosity she pointed to a woman raising her hand in the middle of the crowd, "What is your name?"

"Yumi, an unseated member of squad eight. I have a mind for strategy."

Rukia smiled at the short blond girl, "That's great, I'll remember that for the future." Then she pointed to the man who had raised his hand in the front. "And you?"

"I am third seat Hedeki. I am most skilled at team work." There were a few sniggers from the crowd at the unconventional answer.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Interesting. I think that will serve you well. Which brings me to my next point! Everyone get into groups of five." The crowed shuffled around, talking and laughing until the room of people were divided up. She pointed to the group closest to her, "You are group one!" her finger swung to the group adjacent to them, "Group two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine. Remember your groups and remember your numbers because these are the people you will train with, get assigned to missions with, and fight alongside when the time comes for that. Get to know them like you know yourself. Learn to predict what they are thinking and you will be a better fighting team for it. Now, I want each team to pick out a representative to come speak with me for a moment." One by one a person from each team came over to stand by her box.

Once nine shinigami had gathered by her side she whispered so the others would not hear what she said. "Alright, listen up. We're going to do a little trust exercise. The nine of you are temporary leaders of your group. Everyone is going to be blind folded except for you and you're going to lead your groups up to the captain's quarters where I have set up some obstacles for your friends. You will lead them around the room starting on top of the bed. You may use any methods you like but please try not to cause any injuries." Rukia added the last part after she saw an evil smirk from one of the leaders. "Now go explain the exercise to your groups but don't tell them where we're going. We will begin when everyone is blindfolded." They all nodded except for the man who had been smirking.

"Lieutenant, can we order them to do whatever we want while they're blindfolded?" She noticed that his pointed eyebrows gave him an air of mischief while she considered him.

"I suppose you could, but I don't think they'll be too willing to follow you after that." The man just grinned and walked away. The volume level peaked as shinigami helped each other tie sashes around their heads. When she heard cackling to her right she found that pointy eyebrow's group were spinning in circles and falling to the ground with their blindfolds on. She rolled her eyes and marched for the door, "Group leaders, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The dojo was separate from the main building, so their first task was to stay together while crossing the court yard. Pointy eye brows was losing control of his group as he stuttered at them to follow his voice. Instead they were fanning out taking tentative steps forward while their arms groped thin air. She was pleased to see that Hedeki was the most successful leader. All of his members were holding hands in a chain with Hedeki at the front calling out encouragement. They were the first group to reach the door. Soon, all the other groups were following his example. Next, the groups had to navigate three flights of stairs. One of the followers took a wrong turn and ran head first into a wall.<p>

"Ack, Damn it!" he cursed ripping his blindfold off and flinging it to the ground. "This is so stupid, why are we even doing this?" Rukia took this as her cue. She carefully picked up the blindfold.

"A good leader knows what it means to follow. A good follower knows how to take orders without asking question. It has saved my life more than once out on the field fighting hollows and espada." She offered him the blindfold and smiled, "Now if you don't but this back on I'll use kido to fix it to your head." The man had no further objections as far as she could tell.

Luckily, the groups all arrived at the captain's quarters at different times so they didn't have to wait on each other to go through the obstacle course. The first group made it through the fastest with clear and precise directions from their leader. They climbed up on the bed, the leader held their hand one by one as each member walked across a plank of wood from the bed to a chair, they stepped over a series of shelves on top of an empty book shelf lying broadside up, and they crawled underneath a desk like a tennel. When they finished, Rukia asked them to take their blindfolds off and look around.

"You weren't lying Hedeki, your skills working in a team are flawless. You make a good leader."

"Thank you lieutenant."

"Carrying out orders that you don't understand is no small feat either. Your execution and trust was impressive. Please go back to the dojo and wait for the other groups to finish." The shinigami looked excited about what they had accomplished. The other groups did not perform quite as smoothly, but they all successfully completed the course. She had to remind a timid leader that being concerned for the follower's safety was important, but he couldn't let his fears hold the group back from moving forward.

When they were all back in the dojo she addressed them once more. "We will have training sessions like this every morning unless I am out on a mission or otherwise occupied. We will practice kido, swordsmanship, and hand to hand combat together to keep our skills sharp. If anyone wants help training with their zampakto individually I will be happy to help. Now that we have completed our morning exercise, I believe that we are on cleaning duty today." There were loud groans from the crowd and general disapproval.

"I do not want to hear that you dumped you responsibility on squad four like everyone else does, they are not our janitors! You should be happy to serve the Gotei 13 in any way you can." The shinigami still grumbled bitterly as they made their way out the door. Maybe she should have threatened them. She was surprised to see that pointy eye brows had stayed behind.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for the lesson today. I learned a lot." He turned to leave before Rukia could think of how to respond. Just before heading out the door he turned around, "My name is Kouichi by the way." She just smiled at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>While the rest of the squad was out cleaning, Rukia decided she wanted to get a head start on the paper work. It was probably somewhere in her room. There was a cabinet like door on the side where there were usually draws. When she opened it, reams of paper tumbled out like a waterfall. Completing paperwork was like second nature to a Kuchiki in all their efficient glory, but this would take weeks to sort through. She rubbed her temples and sighed at the prospect. She might as well start now.<p>

* * *

><p>Cleaning was not fun, but Yumi felt oddly accomplished after scrubbing all that scum off the walls around squad twelve. She was going to take two showers to get whatever freaky chemicals those scientists use off of her, but before she forgot, she wanted to ask lieutenant Kuchiki about that individual zanpakto training. Yumi had been trying for a year now to get hers to materialize but she must be doing something wrong. None of her friends had been able to help her, but a seated officer should have tons of priceless tips. She knocked on Rukia's door but got no answer.<p>

"Lieutenant?" she asked through the door. Had she gone out for the evening? It was getting pretty late. Yumi peaked in and saw a light burning at the desk. As she approached she saw intimidating mounds of paper towering over Rukia's head which was laying on top of a half filled out paper. Her hand was clutching an ink brush.

She shook the petite shinigami gently, "Lieutenant."

"Huh?" Rukia's head jerked up.

Yumi pealed the paper from off her cheek, "You should go to bed," she said gently.


	3. The Hollow Soul

**Author's note: **So, I know the previous chapter was a bit dry but I think it was necessary to see what kind of leader Rukia is. The girl can handle stress like a champ. Anyway, I couldn't wait to get this chapter out because of the action and a little twist. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Hollow Soul<p>

Squad eight was still testing her, but Rukia had only been at her post for a week. That was nothing in terms of a time commitment in Soul Society, but it felt like an eternity. They all whined about the early morning training sessions when they thought she wasn't listening but they would thank her for it later. There would always be people at the bottom of the food chain and they deserved to have the opportunity to become stronger. She wanted to provide her subordinates a means to stand on equal footing and she refused to regret the mandatory training regardless of her drop in popularity. Although, she did regret having kido training indoors. A few explosions from the less capable practitioners taught her to find a wide open space for practice sessions. She still wasn't sure how to pay for those damages.

She looked out the window from her desk at the sun falling toward the horizon. Her mind had really started to wander from her paper work over the last couple of minutes. Rukia always got distracted when she was hungry. She stood up and strolled outside remembering that she had promised some other lieutenants that she would go out to dinner with them.

Someone latched onto her arm, "Rukia-chan! You wouldn't be ditching us again for some boring paper work would you?"

She smiled at Rangiku, "I wouldn't dream of it. I was just heading to dinner."

Her friend bounced in excitement, "Yay! This is perfect, we find out what a drunk Kuchiki looks like."

"Wha-"

"We all placed bets on you. Ikkaku thinks you'll stay serious but get super intense about it like Hisagi-san does, but I said you're the kind that will just start spilling all your secrets. You bottle everything up, you know! So once the sake loosens you up I think it will all just burst out of you!" She immediately regretted agreeing to go to dinner, but there was no getting out of it now. Matsumoto was bodily dragging her forward. They were interrupted by the presence of a hell butterfly. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief while Rangiku let out a dramatic groan.

_Squad eight has been assigned a class D urgent mission. Reports have been received of a powerful hollow rampaging through District 72 of West Rukongai. It may have already eliminated several souls. The presence of your highest level officers is recommended. Leave immediately and proceed with caution. _

"I don't suppose this is something you can take care of tomorrow?" the blond asked with a hand on her cocked hip.

"Sorry, this is urgent. I have to take care of this," Rukia said just before using flash step to speed back to her barracks. Rangiku noted the intensity of her tone and pondered why on earth the higher ups had given a brand new lieutenant a dangerous mission.

"Be careful," she said to the retreating black silhouette.

Rukia went strait for the gong in the court yard and beat it three time; the signal for an emergency rally. Shinigami scrambled outside from the barracks and some appeared via flash step from various directions.

The violet eyed lieutenant put on a commanding voice, "We have been assigned a class D urgent mission! I need groups five through nine to follow me to district 72 of West Rukongai to take care of a hollow. This is not your average monster, so do not attack it recklessly. You will remember your training and fight in your teams. We leave now." With that she flash stepped away and half of squad eight followed her.

The shinigami burst through a clump of trees into the orange light of the setting sun. The clay roof tiles that they skimmed over turned to thatching as they got closer to the fringe districts of Rukongai. Even though she was currently living in luxury with her adoptive family, Rukia would never forget what it was like to live in poverty. She remembered how the timber of the orphan safe house could crumble at a touch and the children had nothing but rags to cover themselves. These were the people who were in danger now. She felt new resolve radiate from her body and extend through her blade. She led her squad by following the chaotic spiking signature of the hollow's reiatsu. They were close enough now that Rukia began to scan the ground to find the creature. She heard the sharp crack of splintering wood and birds fled from the bows of a shuttering tree.

"Groups five and six with me! The rest of you surround the area within a 50 yard radius." The petite shinigami touched down with her two groups a fair distance from the tree. They heard the bestial screams of an angry hollow followed by another splintering crash. Her men looked ill at ease so she gave them a calm look, "This is the enemy, do not let your blades falter." She strode forward steadily ready for whatever they might find. The creature had a humanoid shape built up with large, hard muscles covered by a tough white hide. The mask had large horns and sharp teeth that stretched from ear to ear like the permanent grin of a skull. It was hunched over clutching its head and thrashing like it was trying to rid itself of pain. It cried out again and charged head first toward an already brutalized tree. The collision shook the ground and fracture lines in the trunk deepened enough to cause the tree to tumble to the ground.

Rukia rushed in to attack while it was reeling, the two groups flanked her with a war cry on their lips.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she entered shikai while they charged. The creature gave no indication that it would move until the first blade was about to touch its skin and it disappeared. It was so fast that Rukia hadn't been able to follow it's movement. She searched for its reiatsu and found it standing in the branches of another tree gathering red energy in between its horns.

She recognized the technique at once, "Scatter!" she ordered just before the blast obliterated the ground they had been standing on.

"Was that a cero?"

"No way, it couldn't be."

"What is that thing?"

"Give it a double sided attack," the lieutenant ordered.

"Rodger!" Group five attacked from below and six approached from the left, but the beast easily blocked their blades and dodged their kido. It was obvious that they would soon be overwhelmed, but she only required a small window. Rukia took up a battle stance and a cold river of air danced around her robes and hair.

"San no mai, Shirafune!" A white ice gathered on the tip of her sword extending the blade into the hollow's chest. It shrieked like a wounded animal. Crimson rivulets ran down its hand as it shattered the ice and then disappeared. Hopefully, the remaining three groups would be able to stop its progress. She found that they were only able to slow it down. Some shinigami were crowding around a man it had swatted down during the escape. Blood was pooling around his shoulder.

"There's no time, after that hollow!" she commanded. Squad eight flash stepped away in the direction of the chaotic reiatsu once more. One of her subordinates leveled with her speed while they raced through the stand of trees,

"Jiro is still alive in case you were wondering, but he's really badly injured and we just left him there," she said with a tone of accusation. Rukia didn't even turn to look at her.

"I don't care about your opinion of me as long as you can still follow orders without compromising the mission. Every one of you pledged your lives to the protection of innocent souls when you joined the Gotei 13, so you have to be prepared to pay that price when the situation calls for it."

"Understood." The woman still sounded upset, but she was more sad than irate. They were led out of the trees and into a crowded town of dilapidated buildings with fresh claw marks on their roofs. The shinigami followed the path of destruction to a house with a sizable hole through the roof splattered with blood.

"Stay out here and surround the building, if it breaks out, try to stop it from fleeing again. I'm going in to deal with it on my own," she said softly.

"Lieutenant, that's dangerous!" someone said from the group.

"If there are people in there, then it would be better to minimize the amount of destructive forces inside the building. Having too many shinigami swinging around zampakto increases the chance of hurting an innocent citizen." She could tell they weren't comfortable letting her go alone, but no one could offer an argument so she jumped through the hole and landed on her feet with the grace of a cat. She blocked a swipe of the hollow's arm before her eyes had time to adjust to the light. The petite shinigami made to slash at its throat but it parried with a blade of its own.

_Hollows don't carry blades or fire ceros. This must be some new form of espada with advanced combat capabilities but no capacity for speech, _she thought. She pressed it with a flurry of attacks but it wove its blade to match hers like a master. The beast raised its katana to cleave her in two but she flipped away. It appeared above her in an instant, spinning its tail into her side and throwing her into the wall. It roared at her while she slid down from the buckling wall holding her broken ribs. It lunged a claw at her face but she ducked under and twisted to face it,

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Six beams of yellow light slammed into the hollow's torso and rendered him immobile for all of five seconds until is broke through the binding with shear force. She was wearing down but she charged strait at the hollow anyway, her voice breaking in a raw bellow. It swatted her sword away and slashed at her face. She dodged the brunt of the attack but wasn't quick enough a slicing cut on the cheek. The hollow swiped her feet out from under her and went to slam its fist into her chest. She rolled and slashed at its vulnerable arm but it sped away from sight. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up because it was swinging its katana at her wide open back. The blade touched her flesh and the world erupted into a cloud of pure white mist.

"Bankai: Hakka no Togame," the violet eyed shinigami said in an undertone. Her frosty eyelashes swept closed and she exhaled slowly through her nose reveling in the power of her sub-zero body temperature. She concentrated on raising her temperature ten degrees at a time to avoid injuring herself while the space around her ticked and clicked from the flash freeze. When she was safe from her own power Rukia removed the creature's blade from her back with a grunt and faced the hollow frozen in place. She panted heavily as she looked at it, there was something very strange about this one. A high musical ringing came from its body. It was the familiar song of ice breaking up. Fine lines spidered across the hollow mask, and bits of it fell away. Behind it was the last face that she expected to see in a place like this.

"Ichigo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Afterward: <strong>Just to clarify, the fact that Ichigo is a soul in Rukongai means that he has died in the real world. Yeah. (Good gravy, all these Japanese words are a bear to spell out)


	4. The Wandering Soul

**Author's note: **And now we've gone back in time to see how Ichigo holds up in a back water district of Rukongai. I have two reviews now and one of them is from me! That's right, I wrote a review for my own story! I find it really amusing. Actually it's just advise that I wasn't able to give out privately, but maybe I'll write a raving review for myself latter for kicks. So, if you want a little advise on creative writing then check out my reviews. I really like this next chapter though, so read that first :)

* * *

><p>The Wandering Soul <p>

White and blurry. Blink, and streaks of white still burned through. The pull toward unconsciousness was overwhelming so darkness took over again.

It was a bitter struggle to remain aware. It was like fighting a magnetic force. Most internal forces pulled down toward oblivion but something else refused to be pulled down without a fight. It was still too strong.

There was a sensation of floating, but an anchor weighed the consciousness down to keep it from falling into the endless white. _What is this place? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything?_ he thought. _That's right, I'm a he._ His thoughts were sluggish and disoriented. The pull toward unconsciousness was still very strong but he was able to keep it at bay this time. He tried to move around a little but was immediately met with excruciating pain. He saw the unfocused outline of his arm- no, only a third of an arm. The flesh was fused with ragged red ribbons dancing around him. His chest slowly faded into what looked like shredded red pixels, and his legs weren't present at all. He wanted to scream at the lightning of terror and pain searing through him but all that came out were gurgling and choking.

"What the-?! You're not supposed to be awake yet, not for another month!" a voice said. A green robed figure dominated his vision raised a hand over his face. In a flash of bright light, he was thrown back into a tumultuous sea of unconsciousness.

It felt like it had been a very long time since the last time he woke up. He was extremely drowsy, like he had just woken up from an interrupted nap on a rainy day. He cracked an eye then squeezed it shut against the brightness. He forced them both open blinking rapidly and wiping moisture away. A sudden realization shot adrenaline through him and he frantically searched around his body. Everything seemed to be intact this time. He fell two inches so that his feet were firmly on the ground supporting his own weight. He hadn't realized that his body had been suspended in the air all that time. That was certainly unusual. His mind flashed back to the sorry state his body had been in the last time he had woken up. He shuttered.

"Up n' at em' sunshine," a woman's voice said. He scrambled to cover himself up. It hadn't been an issue when he thought he was alone but now he was very aware that there was not a scrap of clothing on his body.

"Aw, don't be so shy. I've seen plenty of young men less attractive than you," said a robust middle aged woman wearing a neutral green robe. She threw a bundle of clothing at his face. Her faded brown hair was done up in a frayed knot and she stood with her legs wide and arms across her chest. He glanced at the grey robes and then the woman watching him realized that she didn't intend to turn around while he changed. He turned away from her instead.

"What the hell was happening the first time I woke up? What is this place?"

"Well, you're much more talkative with cloths on," This woman . . . he grimaced and decided to ignore her.

"Who are you?"

"There's really no point in me telling you that, you'll be outta here in like two minutes," she said rolling up her sleeves. He looked directly into her eyes and glared. _Damn, what a look. I've never seen so much intensity in a pair of brown eyes before._ She sighed, "Alright, have it your way, but I swear you're the last one! I ain't got time to hold hands with all these dead people anymore, I've got a job to do. This is a spiritual in between place where all humans come after they die to discard their earthly body and form a spiritual one. I'm here to make sure that the transition goes smoothly and to send your sorry soul to a randomly assigned area of Rukongai."

He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "So I'm dead. How did I die? Who was I? I mean, do I get my memories back or do I have to remain clueless? Aren't people supposed to meet their loved ones in heaven and live happily forever? How does that happen if no one can remember their life?"

"Ok, sto- Stop!" she yelled over him, "I've had dead children come in here that were less needy than you, GEEZ! Just suck it up and go to Soul Society like everyone else does." She produced a roll of what looked like train tickets and tore one off. "Looks like you're going to West Rukongai, district 72. Thats a really rough place buddy, but you look like you can handle yourself." She offered him the ticket but he hesitated. "Go on kid, get out of here!" she said and smacked him in the forehead with his ticket. The orange haired kid disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light. She shook her head. She felt a little pang of jealousy every time another soul crossed over. If only if she had not been so afraid of the other side when she was supposed to cross over. Then she would know what Soul Society was like for herself and she wouldn't have to work in this dump for eternity.

* * *

><p>He stumbled backwards once his feet found solid ground again and smacked the back of his head on the wall of a back ally. Damn woman . . . He looked around himself to inspect the afterlife. This was no paradise. The rickety buildings were packed together closely, the antics of the children running around lacked playfulness. The streets were not full of lively chatter or laughter but low mumbling, and not a single person who passed by were wearing shoes.<p>

He had no idea what to do with himself until he heard voices behind him. A group of four men were approaching him from a deeper part of the alley. He turned away hoping to avoid them.

"Hey, you! I've never seen you around before." A broad shouldered man with a robe that exposed his chest sauntered over. There was a roughly shaped wooden sword resting over his shoulder. He used it to point at the new comer.

"You're too clean. You're a newbie aren't you? Look at that face, of course you are," a cocky grin spread across the man's face. "I'm Lang, and these here are my buddies. We have a little club of sorts." The men behind him snickered. "Looks like you haven't got a friend in the world right now, and I'm feeling generous today. What d'you say the boys and me show you around town, we can show you the ropes, let you in on how things run around here."

"No thanks," he didn't like the feral look in this guy's eyes. Lang looked shocked for an instant, then he narrowed his eyes.

"That's some interesting hair you got there you know. It really stands out. I'm not sure I like that," Lang said flicking his head to the side to crack his neck. The orange haired man tensed his muscles and felt that this was all very familiar. He was sure that he had gotten in more than one fight over the color of his hair when he was living. Now it was time to find out if he was any good.

"_Bet you could use a hand_" said an echoing voice inside his head. His eyes went wide in shock and he was too distracted to anticipate the first punch to his face. Luckily it was sloppy, so he grabbed the lackey on his follow through and threw him to the ground. Lang yelled and swung his stick, but all the attacks had going for them was power. It was obvious that he was undisciplined so it was easy to avoid the stick. He side stepped and ducked and turned, then he swung his leg in a wide arch breaking the stick and dealing Lang a decisive blow to the head. The thug crashed to the ground muttering about rice balls. The lackeys just stared at their leader like they didn't know what to do next. He glared at them and faked a lunge which frightened them into a retreat.

_"Ch, pitiful. You could have at least finished them off- King." _He grabbed his head and sunk into a crouch in confusion. What was happening to him? Nothing made sense in this world. Maybe he had been a terrible person in life and his punishment was a slow decent into insanity. He squeezed his eyes shut fighting against a rise of panic. When he opened them he saw Lang lying on the ground beside him and decided it was time to move on.

* * *

><p>He was shuffling around the streets. At first he did it because he had no idea of what else he was supposed to do but now how was paying special attention so he could get a feel for the layout of the city. The streets farthest away from the alleys seemed to be a lot safer to travel. That is, until a little girl running at top speed crashed into him out of no where. She landed on top of him with the sound of shattering clay when they fell to the ground. They were both drenched and covered in broken pottery but the girl was unfazed. She was back up on her feet in an instant ready to tear through the street.<p>

"Hold it!" he said grabbing the back of her dusky purple robes and lifting her up to face level. She squirmed and flailed but it wasn't nearly enough to make him lose his grip. The girl looked like she was about eight years old. She had a side pony tail of light brown hair and unusually long eyelashes.

"Shouldn't you at least apologize to someone you just ran over?"

"Let me go! You stupid carrot head!" she said still struggling.

"You little-"

"Ha! You caught her!-" a man came running up and then doubled over wheezing.

"Oh no," she squeaked noticeably shrinking in his grip.

"This one . . . thought- she could steal . . . . . from me." As soon as she was set back on the ground she tried to take off again. "No you don't!" The other man caught her shoulder i a claw like grip.

"Please sir! My grandfather needed that water, he's very sick."

"All you brats have sob stories, but you're not getting off the hook. You have to pay the price!" He was about to raise a hand to beat the girl but the orange haired man caught his arm.

"Wait. You say she just wanted some water?"

"Yeah, clean water is hard to find around here which is why I sell it."

"I don't have any money to buy the water she stole, but I do have fresh shoes," They looked down at his sandal clad feet in stark contrast to the rest of the crowed who all had torn up and dirty bare feet. He took them off.

The merchant wore a sleazy grin, "You've got yourself a deal." He made to snatch them, but the orange haired man jerked them out of reach.

"I don't believe for a second that one jug of water equals the price of a new pair of shoes. These should get me about ten jugs."

"Ten?! Thats outrageous, do you want to put me out of business? I'll offer you five jugs and that's being generous."

"Fine. Eight jugs"

"Six."

"Eight."

"Seven?"

"Eight."

"Alright! I'll give you eight jugs, but I don't want to see your face in my shop anytime soon. You'll just piss me off."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for what you did back there. Besides grandpa, that's more than anyone has ever done for me." The girl was leading them back to her home, they both carried two jugs of water in each hand.<p>

"It was no big deal."

"That man was going to break my arm back there! I think it's a big deal."

". . ."

"My name is Johanna by the way."

"Ugh! What a weird name, I'm never going to remember that."

"What did you just say to me? You freak carrot!"

"Watch what you say, it's easy to accidentally step on pipsqueak eight year olds."

"I'M ELEVEN!"

"Oh! So you're even more stunted than I thought!" She growled at him and plowed ahead faster.

"You know you got ripped off right?" Johanna asked. "A pair of shoes is worth at least thirty jugs of water."

"Yeah, I thought so. But eight is the maximum number we can carry."

She laughed, "You're so stupid."

"I think I'll call you Joe."

"That's not my name," she said angrily.

"Carrot is not my name."

"What is you're name?" He didn't answer.

"You don't remember do you?"

"No. But I swear I'll find out."


	5. Transformation Tuesday

**Author's note:** This chapter's gives you an idea of what Ichigo's time in Rukongai looked like in a segmented series of little moments. It's kinda cute. Also, as someone who does not curse in real life it feels really weird to post explicit language. But it's part of the character's personality and humor so I felt it must be done.

* * *

><p>Transformation Tuesday<p>

Johanna and the orange haired man walked into a shack with an old man sitting on the only bed in the one room building.

"I'm back grandpa!" His white scraggly hair was done up in a neat top not and he was deftly whittling a block of wood with a small sharp knife. The window sill was full of miniature figures of animals, the sunlight gleamed off of their rough facets.

"And who is this? You're a bit too young to be bringing boys home I think." The young man was startled into silence.

"This is Carrot Head. He helped me get all this water. We should be good for like, two months now!" Joe said in excitement.

"Oh, the criminal hero type huh? You must be quite the thief Carrot Head. Heh, heh, heh! It's hard to imagine being stealthy with such a flashy shade of hair."

"My name is not Carrot Head!" he interjected angrily but they completely ignored him.

"No grandpa, he's not stealthy in the least. I doubt he could steal a twig from a tree. He's a newbie, see? He traded his shoes for eight jugs of water," Joe explained.

"Would you mind not insulting me while I'm standing right in front of you?"

"Ahhhh, I see. That was mighty generous of him. Mighty generous indeed. Who knew a carrot head could be so selfless. Heh, heh. Well," he drawled out straitening out his back with a few painful pops, "Let's see. You're a newbie, so that means you have no one and nothin' to turn to isn't that right?" The young man opened his mouth to reply. "Yes, well, I suppose you're gonna stay with us. It's been just me and Johanna here since she was a little thing, and we could use all the help we can get. You're going to be useful."

"Don't I get a say? Stop making all of my decisions for me, dammit!" the young man ranted. The grandpa raised his bushy white eyebrows so the piercing grey eyes underneath could be seen.

Those sharp eyes made his next words more serious, "You are very welcome here, but if you betray us or make us pull you're weight there will be consequences. We are stronger than we look and we will do what it takes to survive." The orange haired man took his cue to grow solemn as well.

He bowed his head, "Thank you for your generous offer. I will not dishonor you or your family in that way." The grandpa grunted his approval and the corners of his bushy white mustache raised up in a smile.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was beating down with a harsh intensity but grandpa's smile was still finding it's home on his face while he carved his wooden figures. He hummed a an unrecognizable tune. The orange haired man and Johanna manned their little vending stall without much luck.<p>

"Uuuuuuugh. Is it always this slow?" he complained.

"Shut your yap and smile at the customers," the girl said.

He threw his arms out, "What customers? There hasn't been a single person to stop by!" Joe thumped her head on the counter top and sighed.

"I know, but you didn't have to go and say it." A pack of dirt streaked children came running up the street laughing. The one in front had a brown ponytail swinging behind his back with strings of hair hanging around his face.

He stopped in front of the vending stall, "Hey look! It's Jo-nanner and her smelly grandpa. I bet you haven't sold any of those hunks of junk today have you loser?" he sneered.

Joe got to her feet in a flash, "Ten! We've sold ten figures today already and we got a ton of money for it."

"You're lying!"

"Shut up Kenny!" she shouted, the tips of her ears were burning red. The orange haired man stood up and towered over the little punks. All of them looked properly cowed except that Kenny kid.

He cracked his knuckles and gave them his most evil look, "You wanna try calling her a lier again? We can play a game and see how many of those figures you can swallow." The boys screamed and pumped their skinny arms and legs as fast as they could to escape the monster. They kicked up clouds of dust in their wake.

Grandpa chuckled, "You have a knack for scaring small children." The crowd's buzz, metal scraping wood, and an off tune hum occupied the air for a while.

Then he heard a quiet, "Thank you." The young man kicked his chair back onto two legs and put his hands behind his head to give his neck respite.

"No problem Joe."

* * *

><p>The old man snores loudly and Joe talks in her sleep. It wan entertaining at first, especially when Joe started shouting about frogs, but after a while he just wanted some quiet. He padded over to the only window in bare feet that were still aching from the adjustment of life without shoes. The night sky was the deepest shade of blue just before it crossed into the realm of blackness. It was like an endless bolt of cloth stretching out in all directions to restrain the sun's light. It was punctured by sharp starlight, but the most elegant light of the night could not be seen from this window. The young man had a sudden desire for action despite the late hour. He climbed out of the window and found a tree growing next to the little residence. He deftly rose through the branches and hauled himself onto the roof. Looking out over the slum's roof tops away from the grime was a better vantage point than from in the streets. Everything looked more appealing from a distance. He searched the sky for what it was he came to find and spotted a great silver disk hovering just above the eastern horizon. He felt a serenity which had become foreign to him since he had arrived in Soul Society all those weeks ago. He was so engrossed in contemplating how the edge of where the moon meets the night was not sharp, but softened by a radiant glow that he almost missed the sounds of a second person making there way onto the roof.<p>

Joe plopped herself beside him and looked up with bleary eyes, "Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"What is it about the moon with you? I see you stare at it every night. Grandpa says you're lonely but I think you're a werewolf."

The orange haired man smiled, "You're right right, I like to see how close the full moon is every night because I can't wait to eat you."

"I knew it," she said completely serious. "You won't eat me though."

He turned to her curiously, "How do you know?"

"Because you're my carrot," Joe mumbled putting her head in his lap. Her eye lashes swept down over her eyes. He put an affectionate hand on her head.

"I can't remember anything about my life. I can't even recall my name."

"That's ok, no one remembers their life and there's lots of people who never get there name back. So they give themselves a new name, like me."

"Well I'm not ok with forgetting. I need to know who I was, the people I cared about, it's driving me insane. But, when I look at the moon, she feels familiar somehow and I can calm down."

"She?"

"Isn't the moon supposed to be a feminine figure or something?"

"You're crazy." He flicked her in the forehead, "Ow!" she whined rubbing the spot.

"You feel familiar too, even though I haven't known you very long. They're not memories exactly, but when I'm around you I remember what it feels like to have a little sister."

Joe smiled with her eyes still closed, "I love you too Carrot Head."

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry," the orange haired man realized while he and Joe were playing tic-tac-toe in the dust on the floor. "I haven't eaten anything since I got here now that I think about it. I haven't seen you or Gramps eat either!"<p>

She gave him a weird look, "People don't get hungry in Soul Society. We don't need food to live."

Grandpa rolled over on his bed suddenly, "That's not entirely true.

"WHA! You're supposed to be taking a nap!"

The old man continued like nothing had happened, "The energy force that keeps us running is called spirit energy. It's in our bodies, its in the air, it's everywhere, so we use it up and reabsorb it and keep on kickin'. But some people can hold higher levels of spirit energy in their bodies and they can release it in different ways. They can't replenish that amount of spirit energy by just absorbing it over time, so they have to stuff their faces to replenish themselves. It looks like you're one of those fatties that needs to eat all the time to stay alive."

"Oh no," Joe looked worried. "Grandpa you can't let him become a shinigami." A forceful impact radiated through his chest and his head swam. _I coming for you Soul Reaper! I will be your king, you weak slime!_ He pulled out of it in a daze. The voice had gotten louder.

"Are you alright?" asked a high female voice.

"We need to get him some food," grandpa said.

* * *

><p>The water ripples glistening in the evening light swallowed two lures. The young man sat between Joe and Grandpa while they fished for his supper. He thought of how much the sleepless nights were taking a toll on him as he sat with his chin resting on his knees.<p>

"What was that word you used Joe?"

"Huh?"

"Shinee- something."

"Shinigami." The young man looked at Grandpa expecting an explanation but he was totally focused on his fishing.

"They're nothing special, so you should just forget about them Carrot Head!" Joe burst out.

"Hmph. She's just scared that you'll leave when if you find out." The girl turned her head away angrily. "They're like our military. They have authority over most things pertaining to souls. They're responsible for keeping us safe and making sure that the transition from the real world to Soul Society goes smoothly. Almost everyone with high spirit energy chooses to leave Rukongai and become a shinigami because they gain power, respect, and money. Some might even join to fight for a noble cause" Joe scoffed. "However, a lot of shinigami choose to abuse their power by mistreating those of us who aren't so spiritually gifted. For example, the outer districts are completely ignored. No one blinks an eye if a few of us go missing."

"Grandpa was one of those guys."

"Johanna," the old man warned softly.

"Well, you were! And you left because they were complete jerks!" she said hotly.

The old man closed his eyes, "I left because I felt conflicted when I saw how the outer districts lived in squaller while the inhabitants of Seireitei lived like kings in comparison."

The three of them gazed out at the water, each of their minds inhabiting separate worlds. Joe's line twitched.

"Ah! It's about time!" she exclaimed tugging at her poll. The fish leapt into the air so Joe jerked it toward the shore with more force than necessary. It slapped the orange haired man square in the face.

"AH HAHAHAHA!" the old man roared. "There's you're dinner Carrot Head, eh heh heh heh!"

* * *

><p>"Grandpa, what do we do?"<p>

"Just get him some more water," Grandpa growled. They had fed the young man as much as they could over the past few days, but his condition kept getting worse. Carrot Head would have fits where he clutched his head and groan in agony. Each fit left him more exhausted, and there was nothing he could do to cover it up. The time in between the fits had grown shorter, and yesterday they had forced him to stay in Grandpa's bed. Johanna scrambled to grab a fresh cloth and soak it in cool water. She ran back to her foster brother's side and placed it over his brow. His skin burned, his heart was beating like a snare drum, and his breathing was ragged.

"I don't understand, people don't get sick in Soul Society. What's happening to him?" Seeing him thrash and sweat in her grandpa's sheets like that was sending waves of panic through her body.

The old man gave her a bewildered look, "I don't know girl, but this can't be good." The orange haired man choked and made retching noises. A white substance shot out of his eyes and mouth along with a strangled cry. His body flailed and roiled into a grotesque bestial shape. Once the transformation was complete Joe screamed in terror. She had never seen a hollow before, but she knew exactly what that hole in the middle of his chest meant. He still had an almost human body, but his muscles were ridiculously large and covered by a white hide with red markings. There was something long whipping around behind him. Joe realized with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that it had a tail. Was this really the same man that she had called brother? The creature leapt up and snarled at her.

"Hey! You don't touch her!" Grandpa yelled at it. The creature swung at him but the old man flash stepped away. It only saved him for a moment though because the hollow predicted exactly where he would reappear. A massive fist hammered the elderly man in the chest and blood burst from his mouth. His body flew backward and crumpled on the ground motionless. Joe covered her mouth with both hands breathing in ragged gasps. Bright tears streamed down her fingers. When the hollow turned toward her she choked out a sob and took a step back.

"No." She shuddered at the ferocity of the masked face bearing down on her. "No. Please no! You're my brother! My carrot . . ." The thing grabbed it's own horn and yanked at it. It stumbled and loosed a rattling growl, whipping its head around like it was fighting something inside of himself. She saw gleaming golden eyes behind the holes of the mask and knew it was even angrier. She closed her eyes and shrieked at the top of her lungs, willing this nightmare to end until something struck her in the face and her wish was granted.

* * *

><p><em>You screwed up Ichigo, ya weak shit! Now I'm taking the crown. I mean, getting killed by a hollow, and of that caliber? PATHETIC! I'm embarrassed to look like you now. That doesn't matter anymore because I'll use your power and your body for what it was made for- indomitable destruction! That Zangetsu freak could only hold me back for so long. You should have heard him whining like a little girl, "No, he just died. If you come out now who knows what could happen?" I know exactly what happens: I finally take what's mine! Now you're going to pay the price for being such a pansy, Ichigo Kurosaki!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Afterward:<em>**I feel safe in mentioning now that, yes, the title is a dark humored jab at a facebook trend.


End file.
